This invention relates to the sorting of particulate material. In this specification the word "material" includes any material that is in a particulate form and refers particularly to ores in the mining industry.
Many industries produce materials that are uneconomic to process by standard means as they are either contaminated by foreign bodies or have a low grade. These materials are generally not processed at all and are discarded.